Of Drama and Pokemon
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: While travelling a New Region, Ash, Dawn and Brock meet a large group of people who don't even known what Pokemon are! What will happen when Chris sets the stakes for the newest season of Total Drama? On hiatus.
1. Please Note the Sarcasm

**For those of you that voted in my Profile Poll, here's the winning Fic! Huzzah!**

**The Point of View will be switching back and forth, but you will be informed at the beginning of the chapter as to who's Point of View the story is now in.**

**I don't own Pokemon or the Total Drama Series. If I did, then the Characters in the Pokemon Anime would actually age over the course of the series. ****I mean, Pokemon and Hormonal Teenagers, what could be a better combination for a TV show than _that_? And if I owned Total Drama, the characters would NOT look like that. I find the way that the female characters are drawn to be insulting and degrading, and setting a false image in the minds of children who are allowed to watch the show, but are too young to realize that women are not supposed to look like that.**

**And yet I still watch the show sometimes. (I'm not trying to bash the show, I love the show, just hate what the female characters look like). I absolutely adore Pokemon though!**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

Gwen's POV**

"So let me get this straight, you don't know WHERE THE HELL WE ARE?" Heather raged at Chris, who actually looked fearful of the dark haired she-wolf.

Yes, that's what I've taken to referring to her as; the She-wolf. Why she-wolf? Because it sounds nice, when it's really not meant to be so. Wolves are vicious, so is Heather. Actually, I think Heather's almost to the point of being rabid. And, she-wolf, because well... look up another name for a female canine. It suits Heather perfectly.

She-wolf is definitely a much nicer nickname than some other names I could think to call her, for sure. I mean, have you met the girl? She is the stereotypical mean girl from school, who terrorizes your life, and makes you miserable, because your misery is her pleasure, yeah, that's Heather.

And now she's just short of throttling our host, Chris Maclean, because he and Chef got us lost, and now we're in the middle of nowhere. Joy of joys, how happy that makes me. Because, we all know how much I love spending time with the majority of my cast mates. Please note the sarcasm.

Host, cast-mates, yes that's right, I'm on TV. I've been on popular shows, such as Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, as well as Total Drama World Tour. And yet, so far I've failed to win the million dollar prize. So far I've endured THE MOST REVOLTING food, lodgings and challenges in history, extreme terror, more than my fair share of social drama and bullying, random outbursts of song, and yet I'm still not the winner of the million dollars. _Three_ seasons later.

The whole cast is all here too. My friend LaShawna, and my ex, Trent. Ever since I broke up with Trent for throwing challenges for me, I started to notice someone new. Duncan. He's so cute, and we have the same interests. We're pretty similar in a lot of ways, although I haven't been to Juvenile Prison. But I find myself attracted to him and his bad boy ways.

But things aren't as simple as that. I can't just admit that I like Duncan and start dating him like a normal girl would, but then again, normal girls likely wouldn't admit their feelings with an obstacle like mine in the way. Courtney. She's pretty, she's talented, she's good at everything, and she is downright annoying.

Courtney, miss preppy let-me-run-your-life Courtney, has a HUGE crush on Duncan. He drives her crazy, and she loves it, though you know she'll never actually admit it. And she's so bossy and controlling. She thinks that just because she went to some stupid summer camp and got to be a councilor or whatever, I've never cared enough about the subject to actually find out what exactly she was, she now seems to think she's qualified to control everyone's life. Especially Duncan's.

So, I'm here with Courtney, who hates me, and therefore actually recognizes me as a threat to her relationship with Duncan, lucky me, my Ex that I told you about – Trent, that's awkward. I didn't like how he didn't play fair when we were dating, so I ended our relationship. Like I said, now it's pretty awkward between us, ever since Geoff told Trent that I told his teammates to vote him off.

There's Cody, who has had a HUGE crush on me since we first met, but I don't like him more than friends. He doesn't have time to like it or not, with L33tspeak Sierra basically stalking him, although she's a contestant now too, so it's not _officially_ classified as stalking.

There's the party boy, Geoff, and his girlfriend, the surfer-girl Bridgit. Nerdy Harold, who adores LaShawna. There's Eva, who is constantly weight training, and Izzy who is a psychopath. Lindsay the dimwit, and her BFF the dorky girl Beth. Justin, who looks hot and knows it. Sadie and Katie, who share a brain, and DJ, the big lovable mama's boy. There's Owen, the big fun guy, Tyler the Not-so-great athlete, and high IQ, annoying as heck Noah. There's home-schooled Ezekiel and hotter-than-lava Alejandro.

"Hi."

This got my attention. It was a new voice, definitely one that I hadn't heard before.

All of our group turned to look in the direction of the voice.

There were three people standing there. A guy who must have been maybe 19 or 20 years old, staring at us with this completely infatuated expression on his face. His two companions were about the same age as the rest of us, that being about 16 years old. One was a pretty girl with long dark blue hair, in a black and pink mini-dress, and a boy with raven-black hair and dark brown eyes.

The boy with the raven-black hair was so good looking, he could easily rival Alejandro and Justin for good looks.

"Hello, my name is Brock, and I think that you're a wonderful woman. You are extremely beautiful, and I UH-" The 19 year old boy stopped hitting on Lindsay and fell to the ground, unable to move. A two, maybe three foot tall blue frog type creature croaked as it dragged him away, and it sounded as though it was laughing.

Our entire group was staring in horror, not because of the boy's flirting, but because of the monster that was dragging him away.

"Hi, I'm Ash." the raven-haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Dawn." The bluenette added with a smile.

What sounded like the words "Peek, peek at you." came from Ash's shoulder, and I realized that there was a massive yellow rat-like creature sitting on his should.

"Pip, Pip-lup." Came another voice, from a little blue penguin-type creature that was clinging to Dawn's hat.

"Finally, someone that can tell us where we are!" Heather walked over to the duo like she was on a mission, although she was giving the duo's two strange companion creatures funny looks.

"We're on Route 509, almost at Tallis Town." the one named Brock said, now having reappeared by Ash and Dawn's side.

"You recover fast." Dawn commented. I glanced around, but no frog-monster was in sight. I wondered where in the world it had gone, and how the Brock-guy had gotten away from it.

"And where exactly is Tallis Town?" Heather asked, seeming to be growing impatient with the trio.

"Just southwest of here." Brock replied.

"You guys can travel with us, if you're headed out that way too." Ash offered with a smile.

"Yeah, we are." Chris stated, coming to the front of the group.

"Great!" Ash smile, giving everyone a thumbs up.

The over-sized yellow rat-thing on his shoulder also gave a thumbs up, while stating, "'Kachu!"

So, Brock talked to Chris and Chef, then began to lead the way, everyone falling in step behind them. Ash and Dawn seemed to be looking for something as they glanced around, and I walked up to them, intending to make conversation with them.

"Hello, I'm Gwen." I introduced myself to the duo.

* * *

**I've been working on this fic since I posted the poll. Whichever got the most votes when I checked the poll, got worked on the most. This crossover won by a landslide.**

**Please Read and Review! Criticism appreciated.**


	2. Always Friendly, That's Ash

**Yo readers! An update, just what you've been waiting for! Huzzah!**

**I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama. I'm a 17 year old girl, that would be a huge accomplishment to own both of them at my age.**

**Well, updates will be slow, since now I have a lot of schoolwork lately. And some other things have been distracting me from my fanfic writing lately, but that's no problem. 3**

**Without further ado, here is a short little chapter that I should have added to and improved, but I don't feel like it right now 3**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

Dawn's POV**

"I'm Gwen." the girl introduced herself as. She was quite pretty, with blue-green and gray-black hair in a fluffy bob, it was cute. She has the palest complexion that I'd ever seen, but I said nothing. After all, I wasn't my place to judge her if she never went outside. Her style of dress made me think of Halloween. She was dressed like one of those dark fairies, or maybe like a watered down version of a witch. I wasn't sure.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen." Ash said. Always friendly, that's Ash.

I couldn't stop looking around at all the teenagers that surrounded me. Of course, _I_ was a teenager, so I wasn't out of place, I just wasn't used to being in such a large group of people my age. I was a coordinator, so I was used to hanging out with groups of people of all different ages.

"Hi, I'm Alejandro."

"I'm Cody."

"I'm DJ."

"I'm Justin."

"I'm Owen."

"I'm Trent."

"I'm Tyler."

"I'm Geoff."

All at once, a group of guys introduced themselves to me. I wasn't paying much attention to them anyway, I was paying more attention to Gwen and Ash.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them, only half paying attention as I glanced over at them.

But then I realized that Ash and Gwen were waiting for me, so I wiggled my fingers in a little wave at the group of guys, and skipped over to join them.

"So, who's your little friend, Ash?" A sporty looking girl with green eyes and long blond hair asked, now having joined out little group, pointing to Pikachu.

* * *

**Yeah, short and cheesy. Doesn't matter.**

**So, you like it, despite it's lacking-ness? Let me know 3**


	3. Like Hair Gel to Chris MacLean

**Sorry that my updates are coming so slowly. I'll try and get some more up between now and summer.**

**I've got exams this week, so I doubt I'll be updating until next week. I wanted to unwind after today's three-hour exam and I decided to work on a fanfic, and I discovered that I'd finished this chapter, although I think it kind of sucks. Oh well, I'll try to make the next chapter good enough to make up for this one.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama or else Ash and friends would age, and the animation for Total Drama would be different. And it's likely that if I owned either, you guys wouldn't know of Pokemon's or Total Drama's existences. _Yet_.**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

"So, who's your little friend, Ash?" Came a familiar voice. Yes, little miss animal-fearing surfer girl Bridget was now walking beside me, having had cut in between Ash and I to talk about the giant bright yellow rat on his shoulder.

"This is Pikachu. He's my starter and my best friend." Ash replied.

"Pikachu is such a cute name. What is he?" I heard another voice ask. Now, walking on my other side was Lindsay, the busty blond dimwit Lindsay.

"Uh..." Ash and Dawn exchanged a look that said 'is she serious?', before Ash answered. "Pikachu is a Pikachu."

"Awesome. Naming him after his species, I like it." Crazy girl Izzy's voice came from the other side of Lindsay.

"So, Dawn, who's _your_ friend?" Came Trent's voice from Dawn's other side. The little bluenette had pretty much every single guy falling over her, and yet she wasn't paying them any attention whatsoever. What? Playing hard to get? That's like hair gel to Chris Maclean or a camera to Justin.

"This is Piplup." Dawn answered with a sweet little smile.

"Pip! Pip-lu-up!" The little blue penguin added.

"Too cool. How'd you teach it to say it's name like that?" Trent again.

"What are you talking about? I never taught Piplup to say anything..." Dawn looked at Ash, and he shrugged. They seemed more confused by us than we were by their little pets.

"So, what Pokemon do you guys have?" Ash asked, breaking the awkward silence that had followed Dawn's answer to Trent's question.

"Pokemon?" Bridget asked, looking and sounding as confused as I felt.

"Yeah, you know, like Piplup and Pikachu..." Ash prompted, looking around at the group of teens that surrounded him and Dawn.

There was silence as I, along with the rest of the Total Drama Cast looked bewildered.

"Ash, I don't think they know what Pokemon are, let alone have any with them." I heard Dawn whisper to Ash.

"Yeah... we're not from around here." I finally broke the second awkward silence. "We don't have Pokemon where we come from..."

"Then what do you guys do?" Ash asked, looking and sounding more bewildered than we were about the existence of Pokemon, about the non-existence of them from where we came from.

"Guys, welcome to Tallis Town!" Brock called back from the front of the group.

"You know, it's kind of dangerous to be out without any Pokemon. Wild Pokemon are sometimes hostile and territorial." Ash commented.

"Hey, Ash, maybe they should get starters while they're here." Dawn suggested, and Ash nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**Well, I've already figured out who's having which starter, but what do you think the Total Drama's cast's starters will be?**

**I love your reviews.**


	4. You get to be on TV

**Hey, I got another chapter finished! Huzzah!**

**Well, I'll try to keep updating regularly, but I will make no promises.**

**I do not own Pokemon or Total Drama.**

**

* * *

Dawn's POV**

With all those teens swarming around us, all the way to Tallis Town, it was hard to think. Ash seemed to be having no trouble whatsoever thinking.

"I thought that there were Pokemon everywhere." I heard Ash say, and I realized that he was talking to me. Brock had taken everyone else to talk to Nurse Joy, who inevitably, he was hitting on.

"Yeah, me too." I replied, looking over at our newest companions.

I could see Nurse Joy nodding as Brock now spoke to her sensibly, having had Croagunk there to bring him back to his senses.

"I wonder if she'll give them all starters..." Ash wondered aloud.

"Well, I would assume she would." I answered, sitting down on the couch as Nurse Joy lead Brock and our traveling companions to a back room, presumably where she kept the starter Pokemon.

Ash joined me on the couch, and looked over at the crowd with Nurse Joy and Brock. Absently, I watched them all file into the back room after Nurse Joy. I wasn't really paying much attention to anything really, just thinking. About what, I can no longer recall. I sighed, leaning back on the couch and closing my eyes.

"Dawn, is something wrong?" Ash's voice pulled me from the depths of my mind.

"Huh? No, of course not. No need to worry!"

"You know when you say that is when I worry the most."

"Oh come on, Ash! You're sounding like my mother!" I responded, giggling as I mentally pictured Ash as my mother. "Need I start reminding you to change your 'you-know-whats' on a daily basis?"

I made a silly face, winking and sticking out my tongue at him. I'm not sure what made Ash laugh harder, my comment or my facial expression. "You know, if you just keep looking like that, you could pass for a Gligar."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you don't need to remind me to change my underwear everyday."

"Ashy-boy and Dawn? What are the chances of running into you both here?" Came a voice behind our backs.

"Gary?" Both Ash and I exclaimed in unison, turning to face the voice. Gary was standing there, looking every bit as attractive as he had been when I'd last seen him two years ago.

"Long time, no see, Blue." Gary said, winking at me.

"Okay, fine, so you were right, Gary, that doesn't change anything." A ginger-haired girl said, scowling at Gary. Then she softened as she looked at Ash, and she smiled at the raven-haired boy. "Ash, it's been too long."

"Misty, it's been forever since I last saw you!" Ash said, jumping off the couch and making his way around to see the ginger-haired girl.

I remembered having met Misty very briefly about a year ago. We'd spoken for about two seconds before Misty had gone to rescue some girl that Brock had been hitting on. I smiled up at her, but her eyes were locked with Ash's. It seemed to the two of them, nothing else existed or mattered around them, all that there was was the two of them.

"Hey, you wanna ditch those Lovebirds and gets some ice cream with me?" Gary asked me quietly.

His words seemed to set butterfree and beautifly loose in my stomach. I could feel colour rising in my cheeks, and I couldn't speak. So, I just shook my head.

"No? Come on, you know you want to." Gary said, giving me a smile that would have dazzled any number of fangirls.

"Can't." I said quietly, my cheeks burning by now. I was staring at my pink ugg boots, making sure that I didn't make eye contact with Gary. "Waiting for friends."

"I see." Gary sounded disappointed. "Mind if I wait with you?"

I shook my head and Gary took Ash's place on the couch. Ash and Misty left together to catch up, leaving Gary and I together with a very awkward silence. We just sat there, saying nothing to each other whatsoever until one of the guys from the new group came out of the room. He hadn't been one of the guys who had introduced himself to me, and he was definitely older than seventeen. He was maybe twenty-five years old, I guessed.

"Hey blue-haired girl."

"I'm Dawn." I informed him.

"I'm Chris Maclean, host of such popular, award-winning reality shows such as Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour."

"I'm Gary."

Chris completely ignored Gary and continue speaking to me. "Would you be interested in being a part of the latest season of Total Drama?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be a contestant on Total Drama Pokemon? Yes or no."

"Why are you asking Dawn to do it?"

"Because we need more contestants. Hey, dude, how about you?"

"If you need more contestants, I'm your man. I know many people who I'm sure would be interested in such a fantastic opportunity."

"Alright, you're in." And he pulled a stack of papers out of his back pocket, then gave them to Gary. "Everyone who is involved in the competition must sign a legally binding waiver releasing Total Drama Productions and its' staff from all liability in case of severe injury and / or death."

"Sounds. . . unsafe." Gary replied, making a face.

"If you win, you get a million dollars."

"And what if we don't win?"

Chris made a face and rolled his eyes irritably. "If you don't win, you get to be on television."

* * *

  
**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
